


Voices Carry

by Pine (Rivek)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivek/pseuds/Pine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has been sent to Lucius as a spy for the Order, but sometimes old habits die hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices Carry

**Author's Note:**

> A piece written for a friend who wanted me to write more Snape fic, and another who wanted some non-con sex. And an experiment in my case on both parts. As always comments are more than welcome.

“It’s good to see you, Severus.” His voice was like a snake; it slithered and coiled around Severus’s spine. Lucius Malfoy was something of an enigma. His pale blonde hair was long, thick and sleek it fell past his shoulders seamlessly. He had the palest blue eyes Severus had ever seen, and he moved like the snake that seemed to find its self in his voice.

Severus trembled when Lucius touched him, running a slender hand across his cheek. Lucius had always made him weak; the man seemed to command a room when he entered it. Severus’s dark eyes, thick and black, watched Lucius, in their deepest parts they quivered at the man’s sly smile.

“Did you come here just to see me?” Lucius asked, leaning in close, brushing a hand back through Severus’s short, greased hair. He sighed contently as he leaned in close to smell Severus’s flesh.

“You know why I’m here.” Severus’s throat felt tight and he leaned his weight against the desk in the office to keep his knees strong. He’d been waiting for Lucius the better part of the evening. He’d been sitting at first, but had graduated to pacing the several minutes before Lucius arrived. The other man had seemed surprised and pleased to see him. Severus was here strictly on business, to play the role he was given, and to pray that Lucius never found out.

“Yesssss” Lucius hissed the answer, pushing the air through his teeth harshly. It blew cool across Severus’s neck and his skin prickled with the sensation. “You can’t tell me it didn’t cross your mind though…. Or have you forgotten, Severus?”

Severus couldn’t forget. His mind thought of it a thousand times in the lonely nights. Nights he knew others didn’t spend alone. His mind would go back. He’d been twelve the first time, bending over in the boy’s bathroom and letting Lucius take him. It had felt so good, so unearthly good. He’d been like a dog, willing to beg to have Lucius’s touch. Even years later, as an adult he still remembered, vividly the way it had felt. But things had changed, he wasn’t blind, he wasn’t the fool he’d been to follow Lucius into dangerous liaisons. Now he was here as a member of the Order, and with that came the knowledge he had no choice but betray the man his heart had once convinced him he loved.

“You’re married, Lucius. I doubt your wife would find this as amusing as you do.” Severus said with a false sense of determination. He inched away from Lucius, edging himself out of that disarming touch.

“Oh she doesn’t mind. As long as I’m discreet.” There was mocking in his cold eyes, they stared at Severus with a laughter that reminded him of when they were younger and Lucius would allow the bullies to harass weaker students. “And I am discreet, Severus. Are you?”

It was a veiled question, and Severus knew it. He’d known Lucius long enough to realize when he was being toyed with. “No.” Severus answered honestly. He hadn’t been with any one in ages, he wasn’t even sure he could remember the last time.

“It’s a shame…to let such a body go to waste.” Lucius was touching him again; his fingers were pushing their way between the breast of Severus’s robes. Those spider like digits found the clothes beneath and pried open the button down shirt Severus’s wore. When they touched bare flesh, Severus gasped uncontrollably. “I can help you with that.” Lucius offered, his mouth hovering above Severus’s ear, breathing heated breath against his neck.

“No.” Severus said, more firmly than he had thought possible. He pulled Lucius’s hand from his skin and pushed it towards the other man. “No. It’s not like that any more.”

Lucius’s head cocked to one side, and his eyes narrowed. For a moment there was a blinding fury in his eyes, and than it vanished as a cunning smile broke over thin lips. His hand reached forward blindingly fast and coiled around the bulge in the front of Severus’s pants.

“Yes. It is, Severus.” Lucius’s fingers rubbed the stiff cock he could feel through the fabric.

“No.” Severus said again, though his lips trembled and his voice quaked. “Don’t.”

Lucius kissed him, drawing his mouth and tongue across Severus’s as he pressed their bodies together. There had been a time when his want of the younger man had been insatiable, and Lucius had thought those days behind him. But the moment he’d seen Severus in his office, dark hair as strangled as ever, dark eyes as perfect as ever, he’d known his lust was back. His body was hard, and he pressed himself against Severus, slowly rubbing himself against the man’s thighs. His tongue probed the man’s mouth, and his hands moved deftly over the thick black robes Severus wore and forced them away from the younger man’s shoulders.

Severus was enraptured. The kiss was as sinfully sweet as he remembered, and Lucius’s tongue fit perfectly inside of his mouth. He wasn’t aware his pants had been undone and pushed down until he felt the cool on his body. It made him shiver and gasp, breaking the kiss.

“No, Lucius... No.” He wanted it to sound more convincing than it did, even to his own ears.

Lucius only smiled and turned Severus carefully around. Severus obeyed shaking his head as he did so. His hands reached down to cover his exposed groin, but that only made matters worse. The feel of flesh on his skin made his body ache for more. When he was bent forward he put his hands out to catch himself to keep his head from hitting the front of the desk.

Lucius’s fingers were between his thighs, and they slid through the crease in his body. Severus’s whimpered. It was unreal: his body ached for it. His cock throbbed, as it pressed against his stomach, stiff and ready. His eyes lost focus when he felt wet, cool fingers push inside of him. His mind reeled and for a moment he thought to protest further, to tell him once again it couldn’t be like it was. But the thought faded when he felt the head of Lucius’s cock push against him.

It did not take long for Lucius to slide, skillfully inside Severus. Leaving the dark haired man whimpering as he felt the thick length slid into him. Lucius was a tall, narrow man with a sharp face, but he had girth in his cock, and length to match his height. When Lucius began pumping into Severus, Severus found his mouth dry and his throat gargling in ecstasy. Lucius’s hands wrapped around either of his exposed hips, and they dug into the flesh hard enough to make Severus’s cry out.

The cry made Lucius less merciful, he fucked Severus with vigor. His head leaned back and he breathed short, quick breaths as he pushed in and out of his old lover as fast as he could. He pushed hard against him, and when Severus’s sweaty palms slipped on his desk, knocking over a few things and sending them crashing to the floor in a reckless fashion. Lucius’s grip on Severus’s body tightened and he pulled him back to a more comfortable position to continue driving into him.

It wasn’t long after that Severus was coming. His cock jerking as it shot thick come to splatter on his stomach, his thighs and even on the edge of the desk as he leaned against it for support. When Severus thought it was over, that his body had had enough he felt Lucius come inside of him. That sent another wave of thick pleasure over his body it rolled out of his gut and through his shoulders to form as a groan on his lips. Lucius was still dripping when he pulled himself from inside Severus.

Shaking Severus straightened; he could feel Lucius’s come dripping down between his cheeks and over the backs of his thighs. He turned and stared at the man, his normally pale skin was red, and sweat had given his forehead and high cheekbones a pink glow. Lucius reached forward and ran his hand over Severus’s near-flaccid prick, and curled when it found traces of come. Severus watched, memorized as Lucius licked the fluid from his fingers. Severus’s heart still raced, and his mind was still vaguely numb as he recovered. His body ached in ways that had been denied it far too long.

Lucius turned away from him, and pushed his cock back into his pants, securing the fly. His hands ran once through his flawless platinum hair, and he turned back to Severus. He was composed again, his face expressionless and his cold eyes piercing.

“Now then, Severus. What was it you wanted to discuss?” He reached for his cane, rolling his palm over the silver viper’s head as he leaned his weight against it. He let his mouth twitch and that cruel, demeaning smirk curled one side of it ever so slightly.


End file.
